I Know a Secret
by Mishano
Summary: Harry committed suicide, Ron and Hermione listen to his tape explaining why, and wish they never heard it. Creepy stuff.


A/N: This is based off of 'Creepy Song LSD2' on YouTube.

I Know a Secret

Harry Potter fanfic

He hadn't written back, not once all summer. They thought something had happened with his guardians; he never did like calling them a family.

When Hermione and Ron had boarded the Hogwarts Express to go to, well, Hogwarts, they didn't see Harry on the train. Hermione suggested that they look for him, but Ron insisted that he was probably just on an emptier part of the train, trying to be alone, and who were they to stop him?

Eventually Hermione quieted down, and they rode the way to Hogwarts in more or less silence.

When they reached Hogwarts, they didn't see Harry at the feast. Once again Hermione insisted and almost did go to search for him, but Ron once again calmed her down. He told her that Harry almost always missed the first feast, it was almost like a tradition, and that she was overreacting because she didn't hold his hand on the way up.

A few hits to the head later…

When the feast was wrapped up and their stomachs full, everyone headed up their houses' common room, and when Hermione and Ron still didn't see Harry, they both agreed to ask Dumbledore if he knew where the elusive Harry was.

Reaching his office, the password was Chocolate Frogs, they found him in his chair, looking grim-faced and solemn.

"Sir" Hermione began, "We don't mean to interupt you, but do you know where Harry is? We haven't seen him at all!"

"Hermione, child, sit down. You as well Ronald, you'll both want to sit when you've heard what I've to say."

Doing as he told, they both sat in the chairs facing his desk.

"I'm sorry to admit, but Harry Potter has, of this summer, commited suicide."

Hermione gasped and covered her face, mumbling "No, no, no, no…" and Ron was just sitting there, in shock.

Dumbledore pulled out a large yellow envelope and passed it to Ron. "This was addressed to you and Miss. Granger, it was the only thing found with Harry… besides the knife…"

Ron took in numbly, the situation still not having sunk in.

"Come on 'Mione, let's go back to the common room…"

Hermione was breaking down into harsh sobs by the time they reached the common room, which still hadn't lightened up in it's occupation just yet as there was students of all years hanging around. All of them became silent when Hermione and Ron walked in.

Ron barely whispered, "Harry's dead…", but the whole room heard.

He lead Hermione to the couch, and after an hour or so her sobs quieted, and nobody had moved.

Deciding now was as good a time as ever, Ron opened the envelope and looked inside, but all he found was a cassette tape and player.

Dropping these out onto the table, he put the cassette into the player and looked at Hermione, who nodded.

Pressing the play button the sound of heavy breathing filled the room and everyone stared at the player that Ron had returned to the table.

"Whoever finds this

Whoever hears this

I want you to know that

I'm going to die.

I'm going to kill myself.

And I think I owe it to my friends

To tell them why"

The sound of the sobbing filled the room, Ron looked back over at Hermione, but she wasn't crying, she was looking at him as well. They realized that the recording was crying, or better yet, Harry was. And the tape of his last speech was something all of them wished they'd never heard.

"I'm going to die because

I know a secret.

Not many people know about it

And I wish I didn't either

I don't like to talk about it

But ever since I found it

Nothing quite makes any sense…

Since I found it

Strange things have been happening…

That should never happen

When you're awake…

Like…

Like two nights ago

I thought _maybe_

Things were getting back to normal again

But then I suddenly noticed my eyes in the mirror

In the dark

Then I realized

They weren't my eyes…

They started sliding down the wall…

And then I realized

There was _no_ _mirror there_

The night when it first started

Things, just, random things

Would fall apart into little spiders

For no reason…

I could hear their legs clicking over the walls

In the dark

Sometimes, when I try to sleep

I could feel them crawling on me

Like they're _angry_

They carry little pieces of me away

Into the walls

And I scream

And I keep screaming

And waiting for the alarm clock to ring

But it never does…

So I don't sleep anymore

I don't turn on the lights anymore either

Because I don't want to know what I'll see

I just sit here

In the dark

(hehe hehe)

And I just keep laughing

(hehehehehe)

Because I'm too afraid to stop (hehehe)

It's all because

I know the secret

Because I opened the box…

See, there's a box

Down in the basement

I don't know how it got there

It's been there for as long as I can remember

Just sitting there in the dark

I've always been afraid of that box

You know the one I mean

It's an ordinary looking box

Usually floating in the jelly just behind your thoughts

Sometimes you'll see it in your nightmares

There'll be a dark room

With a dark corner

And in that corner

There'll be a box

It's always there, even if you don't notice it

And if you look at it very closely…

(deranged laughing)

But then you wake up

And you forget it ever happened

The box soaks up what you don't want to see

It keeps everything from falling apart

That feeling that you almost know something

That would tear your mind to pieces

You have to know what it is

And once you know it

You'd do anything to forget it

But it's too late…

When the box is open

You can never close it again

And last week

I went down into the basement

And I opened the box

That's when it all started…

The whispering…

Things that don't talk

Chanting their secrets to me…

I still don't know what happened to my family

The ones that used to live with me

But there are pieces of them

Still laying in the corners

They don't say anything anymore

And everywhere I look

There's a new world

Made of little spiders

Swarming in the dark

As I watch myself slowly fall to dust

Because now I know

What I never wanted to know

Because of that one

Simple

Little

Thing

I saw in the box

And it was…

Well…

That's the secret

If I told you

You'd open the box too…"


End file.
